


Your dirty little secret

by orphan_account



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, F/F, Naomi Being a Dick, Naomi Lives, Smut, Wedding Fluff, emily is being a dick, emily is jealous, jenna's at it again, katie gives no shit, naomi doesn't like weddings, naomi has blonde hair, naomi is broken, naomi is snarky, naomi looks good in dresses, naomily and jenna don't like each other, naomily cuteness, naomily is badass okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought it was a bad idea right from the beginning.<br/>„ A wedding? “Was the first thing she has said when Emily told her about the big event.</p><p>„ Come on, Ems, you know that I don’t like even the idea of wedding, so what’s the point in attending them, really? “She questioned and stared at Emily. But Emily put on that cute smile of hers and bit her lip.<br/>„ Because I’m gonna be a maid, and I’m gonna look super-hot in the dress that I picked for the reception and bachelor party, and you’re going to love it,” she came closer to her and fixed the collar of her cardigan,” And besides, I want everyone from my family to know what a beautiful woman I get to spend my life with.” </p><p>Except the whole wedding goes a bit differently. Naomi wishes she didn't come after all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know this fandom is mostly dead these days, but I can't stop thinking about Naomily and this fanfic is saved on my laptop for quite some time, so I've decided to publish it, because there aren't many new fanfics these days. Come on guys! Let's not forget our ladies! 
> 
> Also pardon me, but english isn't my first language.  
> Enjoy some living Naomi! Siigh, all my OTPs are dead

She thought it was a bad idea right from the beginning.

„ A wedding? “Was the first thing she has said when Emily told her about the big event that was due a week. Emily nodded excitedly and Naomi groaned.

„ Come on, Ems, you know that I don’t like even the idea of wedding, so what’s the point in attending them, really? “She questioned and stared at Emily. But Emily put on that cute smile of hers and bit her lip.

„ Because I’m going to be a maid, and I’m going to look super-hot in the dress that I picked for the reception and bachelor party, and you’re going to love it,” she came closer to her and fixed the collar of her cardigan,” And besides, I want everyone from my family to know what a beautiful woman I get to spend my life with.” 

And that was it. That was the moment when Emily’s deep brown eyes convinced the blonde to attend the wedding.

The stupid wedding.

Maybe Emily should’ve told Naomi the whole truth about the wedding.

Emily found out on Saturday, the day she was supposed to spend back at the house. Her family has finally gotten up on their feet thanks to Katie’s financial support from her new lawyer job and Jenna’s effort at the local spa.

She arrived on her orange moped, new goggles on her eyes, because she couldn’t stand the old ones Naomi gave her back in college ( too many bad memories, she said, and threw them in the lake. Naomi just smiled and the next day, she came with silver ones, this time paid from her intern at the local government’s. As soon as she walked in, her hair still hidden under the helmet, she knew something was about to happen. She took it off, the goggles still on her eyes.

Jenna eyed her from the doorway of their now smaller house, and groaned.

“ Again. She’s wearing that stupid thing again! Rob!” she called out after her husband who was now a personal trainer at their local gym, apparently doing some sort of success with a guy named Anwar. Emily rolled her eyes and lowered the goggles off of her eyes so they hung around her neckl like a necklace, proud necklace her fiancée gave her. 

Not long after that, Rob was running down the stairs, his gym shirt on and James right behind him, wearing rather colourful skinny dress Emily recognized like one of Katie’s. Her father smiled at Emily brightly, and shut his eyes annoyedly when he heard Jenna shouting something at him again.  
“ Welcome home, love,” he said with his silly accent, opening his arms for her, and Emiyl really, really felt like rolling her eyes again, but instead she sighed and walked to her father, hugging him. He kissed the top of her head, ruffled from the helmet, and smiled against her head.

“ Dad, you stink,” Emily whimpered against his shoulder, and never did she understand how come both her and Katie were so short when their father was the biggest man she’s ever known. She looked over his shoulder at James, who was now at the same height as her, if not a bit taller, and guessed at least one of the Fitches really got Fitch,” Let go of me?” 

“ Ya, sorry,” he pulled away, but not before giving her small figure a squeeze so tight she choked a bit,” Haven’t seen ya in a whole week, hard not to get excited when I see ya ‘already.”

“Yeah,” she smiled at him a bit, and then Jenna finally ran down the stairs again, a bag in her hands, and shook her head at Emily.

“ I can’t believe you’re running around like this,” she gave Emily’s hair which were showing off their brown roots a critical stare and put her hands on her hips,” The daughter of local make up guru, and you can’t even go get a hair dye. Abd what’s with the clothes?” she gestured at Emily’s low cut tank top that showed off her yellow bra and loose jean shorts that were a bit ripped. Emily shrugged.

“It’s comfortable,” Jenna raised eyebrows at that,” And Naomi likes it,” she added just in spite of pissing Jenna off. Of course, it was truth, and Naomi loved Emily dressing like this, comfy and natural, especially when it meant just a bit more of skin was showing off, but seeing Jemma squirm like this and narrow her eyes was maybe even better feeling than when Naomi complemented her. Maybe something was wrong with Emily and she was a sociopath. She suppressed the urge to add ‘And it’s easier to get rid of when Naomi’s ripping it off so we can get it on’ and just smiled sweetly at her mother, grinning at the memory of Naomi doing just that this morning.

Jemma took in a deep breath, and tried to smile, and then, just when she opened her mouth to say something, probably say Naomi has no say in this and try to be polite and sweet while critising her, the bell rang, and her face brightened up.

“That must be Katie! James, open the door!” she called after her youngest child that was currently texting something on his phone. He sighed and went to the door to answer them, to reveal Katie, standing in all her glory in pink and golden dress up to the neck, her deep purple hair shining perfectly, combed into a neat updo and standing on impossibly high golden high heels, mint green purse in her hands that matched her earrings and necklace. She had her make up on spot, and Emily suspected she got another tan, and her lips were painted sweet pink. 

“Katie, come over here! Your sister has arrived just moments ago!” Jemma told her with the fondest tone Emily has ever heard, and she guessed Jemma was playing the same game she was. To let her know she has other people she cares about much more. More than Emily.  
Katie smiled at all of them, her high heels clicking on the wooden floor of the house, and she joined them in the living room, setting her probably expensive purse on the table.

“Hello,” she kissed Jemma on the cheeks and hugged Rob, commenting on how he stinks and then she looked at James,” That’s my necklace you little shit!” she exclaimed, reaching out for the golden necklace with rose on it Emily hasn’t noticed before, but James was taller than her now and stepped up on his tiptoes and out of her reach. He ran away from her, hiding behind the sofa.  
“You can’t take it from me, bitch! You left it here, it’s mine!”

“Stop calling me bitch you fucking-“

“Kids!” Jemma silenced them,” Let’s all be civil and sit down, we have something to tell you,” she calmed them down, sitting down on the edge of the armchair across from them as well, and Emily hopped down onto the sofa’s armrest next to Katie.

“Emily, I took yer scooter into the garage, I think it’s about to rain,” Rob announced when he walked into the room, his shirt covered in stains from grease. Emily smiled a bit and was about to thank him, when Jemma sighed again.

“I think we need to talk about that thing, Emily,” she started, and Emily already felt like leaving, rolling her eyes,” I thought you got rid of it already. It’s dangerous and old and I think it’s very inappropriate to ride around the town with Naomi on it so everyone can-“ she stopped herself, pursing her lips and smiling tightly,” So everyone can see how reckless and hazardous you are.”

“Ohh, you mean about riding a scooter many other people ride, or about riding around on a scooter with Naomi behind me so everyone can see us?” Emily snapped at her, and Jemma shut her mouth. 

“Emily, sweetie, you know that’s not true at all! I know you don’t care about what other people think about you…” 

“ That’s right, I don’t,” Emily crossed her arms over her chest,” Or well, at least I don’t care about what other people think about me and Naomi, because it’s nobody’s business. Not even yours, mother. So get to the point, please.”

“Right… So,” Jemma swallowed and then smiled at everyone,” Why we’re all here. I’m sure you all remember your cousin Yvonne-“

“ That bitch?” Katie exclaimed, frowning,” Ugh I swore I’ll never see her again! The last time we were there, she kept howing off with her super rich and hot byfriend and hair extensions.”

“ I heard she’s a model now,” Emily muttered, remembering seeing her familiar face in one of the magazines the postman always shoved into their mailbox even though they asked him not to, and throwing it into Gina’s fireplace right after that. She made fun of Emily for not having any boyfriend last time. Emily was 14 at that time, and very self-conscious. Katie couldn’t bear it, cause it was shortly after Emily kissed her first girl.

Jemma grimaced uncomfortably and then tried to put on a honest smile, failing miserably as her corners curled upright in almost painful smile.

“ Well, you might have to break that promise. She invited us to her wedding in Maldives.”

“What?” All three children of the Fitches exclaimed. Emily almost stood up from the couch, but her kegs went a bit wobbly so she decided to stay where she was, sinking into the cushion in disbelief.

“Ugh, I’m not seeing that arrogant, peroxide bitch ever again!” Katie announced determinedly, crossing her arms over her chess supported by push-up bra, and Jemma tried to smile sportingly.

“She’ a brunette now. Auburn.”

“Mom, we can’t afford Maldives! We can’t even afford the ride to the airport with our budget these days, you’re hardly getting by to afford this house!” Emily pointed out, still in shock from the big announcemed her mother just threw at them. Jemma nodded at that, rather annoyed and somehow nervous expression on her worn-out face.

“I took all of that in question, sweetheart, no need to worry,” and then after a long pause she added with annoyed and exhausted tone,” Yvonne’s paying.”

“Yvonne’s paying?” Katie threw her hands in the air,” For the flight?”

“No,” Jemma shook her head, crooking her lips bitterly,” For the whole vacation.”

“The whole vacation? You mean the flight, the ride and the stay?” Katie questioned, probably thinking if she heard her mother correctly. Well, she wasn’t the only one, judging by James’ expression, and Emily was sure she didn’t look any better with her mouth hanging open. Jemma nodded again, trying to keep the cheerful smile on her face, but it was clear she was even less excited by this than they were. Well, James did look excited, but he was the only one.

“Turns out she stayed with Luke and decided to marry him. The boy now runs his dad’s company and she just signed a deal with some big modelling agency, so she’s… Financially stable.”

“Financially stable my ass. She’s fucking rich, and she’s gonna show it into our face the whole time we’re here,” Emily told her with her eyebrows crooked, and Jemma shrugged, supressing eye roll, Emily was sure.

“I know, Emily, I know. She inherited that after her father,” she pursed her lips and sighed. Emily suddenly remembered why he mother is just as annoyed by this as she was. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Yvonne, her niece, or that she was annoyed by her showing off, no, she was annoyed by her parents.

Jemma’s brother, Richard, AKA the biggest fucker Emily has ever met. Tall, dark haired man with a stupid moustache and perfectly combed hair who got his life just right; he married a rich woman who inherited her family’s company and now worked as its CEO, the fucker who showed his money up Jemma’s throat every time they saw each other, who never borrowed her any money when she needed it and just laughed at her for not having her life in her own hands. The one who kept saying how amazing his tall, skinny, clever and beautiful daughter is and how she keeps rushing men away and how everyone wants her and how she’s a valedictorian, and how she’s dating this rich, handsome man who’s from the best company you could ever imagine, and his wife, the university-trained ginger with many degrees and the whitest teeth and firmest as Emily has ever seen. The woman with the brightest blue eyes. The walking perfection. The definition of a happy, successful family.

They were always acting so haughtily. Like they’re better than everyone else.  
Well, they probably were.

“ So why do we have to go, then?” Emily asked, confused by her mother’s decision. Jemma sighed again and rubbed her hand over her face, careful not to smug her make up all over her face. She then smiled.

“Because,” Jemma breathed out,” If we don’t go, Emily,” she eyed her sternly,” We’ll let her win. We’ll show them we’re weak and scared of her and that we don’t wanna be humiliated by her. That we’re something less than her and can’t ever compare to her, be her equal so we kept our tail between our legs and ran away so we don’t have to see her. If we go, we’ll how we’re better than that. That we’re proud of who we are and what we have. Of our family. Do you want to prove something to her, Emily?”

“I don’t care about her, I don’t need to prove her anything if I don’t want to,” Emily muttered, frowning at her mother, but Katie smacked her in the arm.

“Well I do care, and I say we’re going to I can finally punch her in that perfect nose of her and-“

“Katie!” Jemma silenced her with one look,” No punching, no fighting, no arguing, you understand? As soon a swe get there, we behave ourselves, and we act our best and talk with charm and tact, no stupid bragging, okay?” 

“As if we have something to brag about,” Emily murmured, and both James and Rob, who was quiet till then, chuckled silently, and both Jemma and Katie threw them a look that made them shut up and look down.

“Maybe you don’t, but I’m gonna call Mike now so I can show up with the hottest date, cause I can afford that,” Katie fished out her phone from her bra and dialled some number.

“Heey babe, you know how you told me if I buy you a suit I can take you somewhere? Well suit up and go hit the gym right now and don’t leave until I tell you-“

With that, the purple haired twin left the room in a quick pace. Emily stood up as well and pulled her own green iPhone Naomi bought her last year out of the pocket of her short, clicking on the message icon to text Naomi immediately about their little trip. Their conversation was the first one to pop up, with Naomi saved as “My favourite cheese” and many cheese icons along with a heart. Okay, maybe it was a bit silly, but that was what love was about. You did silly things for the people you loved.

She already started typing the message when Jemma walked to her and looked down at her.

“Emily, what are you doing?” she asked her with that sweet tone she used on Emily only when she was uncomfortable about something. Emily raised her eyebrows and looked up from her screen, already sending the message.

“Uhh, texting Naomi about the wedding?” 

“Naomi?” she said, almost in disbelief. Emily almost chuckled.

“Yeah, Naomi. You remember her? Blonde hair, blue eyes, lives with me for couple of years now, likes dogs, hates your meals and also happens to be my fiancée.” Emily answered dumbly. Her mother turned a bit paler.

“And you aren’t planning on bringing her to the wedding, are you?” she asked in a tight, high-pitched voice. Emily tilted her head.

“I am. Why shouldn’t I? It’s a wedding, and you usually bring your partners to your relative’s weddings. And she’s my fiancée.”

“You keep saying that,” Jemma nodded,” But… Do you really think it’s wise?”

“Of course it is. I’m not spending time on Maldives without her, and I’m not going to Yvonne’s wedding alone,” Emily snickered, her chest clenching as she realized where this was going.

“There’s nothing bad about showing up single on a wedding.”

“I know there isn’t, but why should I when I’m not single?”

“Because…” Jemma took in a deep breath,” Because it’s… Inappropriate. Who knows how long you’re going to stay with Naomi? And then having to explain to our family why you broke up.”

“We’re not breaking up,” Emily deadpanned, putting her hands on her hips irritated,” We’re engaged. For a month. We’re getting married. I’m gonna invite them to our wedding.”

“You haven’t even planned the date of the wedding yet,” Jemma piped. 

“We got engaged a month ago. Can’t we enjoy the engagement bliss for a while before rushing into the planning? Besides, Katie’s bringing some guy she barely knows, and it’s almost certain that she’s gonna dump him right after the wedding to go find some better one. I know Naomi for years now. How come can’t I bring her to the wedding if you care about us breaking up so much?”

“Because…” Jemma kept silent, defeated, trying to come up with some excuse. Emily ogled her.

“If Naomi was a guy, could I bring her along?” Emily looked at her mother, who winced, yet tried not to show it as she smiled again.

“Of course not, I… That’s not… Look,” she sighed, brushing her hand through her hair,” The Fitches are a religious family, and the Spencer’s, Luke’s family, are republicans. They like… Conventional, traditional families and relationships. I’d hate to cause any kind of meeting of interests and arguments between you.”

“ Are you serious? You want me to keep Naomi at home or what?” she joked, but as her mother kept silent, the realization dawn on her,” You do,” she breathed out ludicrously,” You want me to keep Naomi at home and pretend I’m straight. Again.”

“ Emily, it’s for your own good. You don’t want to ruin their wedding. And you don’t want them to win.”

“ It’s not for my own good if I leave my fucking fiancée at home! It’s for your own good! For fuck’s sake,” she pulled at her hair desperately,” And how would she win if you told them I was straight? That their daughter is straight and normal and yours is not? Is having a gay daughter such a loss to you that you wanna hide me?”

“Emily, I…” she tripped over her own words, and then exhaled,” I love you, you know that, sweetheart. You’re my beloved daughter, but I just… Don’t approve of your life choices.”

“It’s not a choice, mom!” she shouted, getting up from the couch,” Since when is falling in love a fucking choice?”

“You chose to fall in love with a girl. You could’ve fallen in love with a boy. JJ, perhaps,” her mother said weakly, and Emily just laughed, shaking her head at her.

“ Right. You mean that JJ who now has the baby of a girl he dated once in college over every second week, the one who still hangs on college so much he started teaching there and now owns approximately 5 jumpers? Who doesn’t ever trim his hair? No thank you. I’m sorry I’m such a disappointment and didn’t fall in love with him instead of the love of my life.”

“Naomi is… Just a phase. A boy’d be better for you.”

“How can you even know? You don’t spend over 5 minutes with Naomi, an during which you’re staring daggers into her. You never invite her over. You don’t know her. How can you know if she’s good for me or not? Is it not enough that I know?”

“Moms just know that.”

“Well moms are wrong on this one, Naomi is the best choice for me. I love her, I’m gonna marry her, and I’m bringing her to the wedding. I already told her we’re coming. I’m sorry I failed you, mother.”

“ Emily, wait!” Jemma called after her, but Emily was already rushing away, long strides over the small house until she was out and shut the door behind her, completely ignoring Rob and James and Katie still pacing outside, on the phone with her hook up of the weak, judging by the smile. She frowned to herself and hopped onto her moped, buckling the helmet and putting the goggles on quickly.

“ Fucking wedding. Fucking heteronormative shit. I’m bringing Naomi along,” she muttered to herself as she placed her hands on the handlebars, her eyes locking onto the golden ring around her ring finger, shining in the afternoon sun, making blinding reflections. It warmed her skin up all through. It warmed her whole being up.

She thought of the day it happened. Of the day when Naomi popped the question, much to Emily’s shock.

It was the first morning in their new apartment, after they moved out of their and Effy’s old one, and they lay in bed. It was early, and they just woke up by Naomi kissing her awake with her lips placed all over her back, biting gently. Emily smiled into her pillow, and then slowly raised her hand to pull Naomi’s head, who was now laying half on top of her back, down for a lazy kiss.

“ Morning,” she muttered against her lips after they pulled away, and Naomi smiled, the half of her body that was still on the mattress horizontally curling closer to Emily, and she got off of Emily, only her hand remaining on her smooth back.

“ Morning, cupcake,” she grinned at her, wanting ti go in for another kiss, but Emily hid her face in the freshly washed pillow and shook her head.

“ I’ve got bad morning breath. A really bad one. Fucking onions,” she explained into the pillow, and Naomi chuckled, and suddenly the redhead felt the blonde’s long fingers tracing the line of Emily’s jaw, until she tugged them under her chin and managed to turn her face so she was facing her. She smiled.

“I don’t care. I love everything about you,” she said with a serious expression on her face, the morning light hitting the icy blue in her eyes perfectly, so it was now literally shining, impossibly light and glimmering on Naomi’s perfect face. Emily had to smile as she leaned in for a kiss.

“Ohh yeah? Everything?” she muttered against her mouth in the middle of the kiss, and Naomi smiled, her fingers tangling in Emily’s messy hair still a little bit wet from their last night’s sex, the hand still placed on her back drawing lines and squares, and Emily tried to lean in even closer, her own hands around Naomi’s back.

“Yeah,” Naomi agreed in between the kisses,” Your morning breath. Your messy hair. Your sweat. Your dirty shirts from all the food. Your crumpled clothes. Your swinging moods. You’re awful cooking skills. That wrinkle that appears between your eyes when you frown too deeply. Everything. Everything about you is perfect, Emily Fitch.”

After the confession, even after all those years of Naomi giving her compliments, she found herself to be breathless and overly too warm, which had nothing to do with the rays of sun that got through the half-open blinders of their new flat and now danced on her bare back and their plain white sheets, it was all Naomi. It was all the way Naomi made her feel.

The radio that played quietly in the distance on one of the unpacked boxes at the end of their new, mostly bare and white bedroom switched to another song, and now played Cat Power’s The Greatest, the lazy, smooth sound filling the empty room. Some bird chirped outside, and Emily lifted her eyes for a moment to look at the raindrops drying on the glass of the window, shining in the sunlight, turning into small diamonds covering their window. Just theirs.

“ My cooking isn’t that bad,” she only said, and when Naomi smiled some more, she added,” At least I know you don’t date me for my food.”

“ That I don’t,” Naomi agreed, placing another lazy, yet passionate kisses on Emily’s lips, opening her mouth and circling her lips with her tongue until their tongues were dancing together, swaying to the rhythm of their endless sound. Suddenly, Emily was the one who was on top of Naomi now, her naked body pressing against hers everywhere, Naomi’s long, firm legs tangled with hers, and Emily sighing into the kiss as Naomi placed one hand on Emily’s neck to deepen the kiss and tangled the other one with Emily’s on the mattress as they kissed, Naomi’s blonde hair spread out on the pillow,” I love you because you’re perfect,” she sighed against her lips, and Emily tried to silence her by slowly running her free hand down Naomi’s thighs, but Naomi continued nonetheless, clearly eager to get it out.

“ I love you because of the way you look in the morning, with bed hair and sleepy eyes and red cheeks. I love you for your beautiful brown eyes. I love you for how stupid you sound when yu try to sing alng t every song you hear, be it a hit or a commercial theme song. I love you for pouting whenever you mess something up, especially cooking. I love you for the way your body feels against mine when we dance to some stupid song playing on the radio. I love you for the way you smile at me so lovingly when we’re driving down the street in our new car, or when we walk down the road every evening, or after we kiss under the lamp. I love you for everything you are. But mostly I love you for making me feel this fucking perfect. For making every day look like it’s our last day on Earth. For making my life Heaven. For completing me in every way possible, for well, two girls.”

She made a motion that clearly mimicked two things fitting into each other, and Emily laughed, kissing the corners of her mouth hungrily, feeling light headed from both the kisses and everything Naomi just said to her.

“You’re such a sap,” she commented lovingly, brushing her hand through Naomi’s hair. Naomi grinned.

“But you love me for it,” she said smugly, almost as if announcing it to her, as if Emily wasn’t aware. She was aware every time she only thought of Naomi.

“I do. I love you like nothing else. I love you more than I’ll ever be able to love anything else, like you’re a bigger part of me than I am.”  
“And you’re calling me a sap,” Naomi pointed out cockily, and Emily silenced her with a kiss, pressing her body down on her.  
“ Well, I’m your sap,” she grinned, pulling in for another kiss, a kiss so passionate it left her breathless when it ended, both their chests rising quickly and hard, their cheeks red. Naomi’s eyes turned black in the sunlight as her pupils dilated with desire, and her red, swollen lips were open. She stared deep into her eyes, and there was so much love and warmth it made Emily’s stomach feel like it was on water.

“Be mine forever,” she breathed out heavily from below Emily, her hands tracing up and down her smooth back until they settled on the back of Emily’s red head. Emily smiled.

“I will.”

“No,” she kept her eyes fixed on Emily with so much intensity the redhead couldn’t even blink, let alone look away, because the blonde was so captivating. The song on the radio changed into Placebo’s Ooh La, and something about Naomi’s stare caused Emily to smile even more, because when she was safely in Naomi’s warm arms, she felt like home. She felt like nothing else mattered, and everything was alright, even if it was far from it. As long as Naomi was there. She loved her so much it made her all week in knees most of the time,” Be mine forever, for real. Marry me,” Naomi added, her eyes so penetrating and her mouth hung open, her blonde hair like a golden halo on the pillow in the morning sun.

Emily breathed in, because the question should be heavy, right? It should be the hardest question you’ll ever ask, you should consider it many days, but there Naomi was, asking her during one lazy morning, during their lazy make out session, looking like a mess. A mess she loved so much. And when she took all of her in, the way her eyes glistened with hope, lust and endless love, the way her tanned skin shone with sweat, the way her lips looked after she kissed them deeply, the way her hair glued onto her forehead, the way her whole, naked body matched hers perfectly, the way she was everything Emily could ever ask for, naked, her hair a mess, on her pillow. In their bed. Forever. She should be there forever. For Emily.

So, except for crying, or being in disbelief that her partner dared to ask the question, she simply smiled so much her cheeks hurt, and her heart clenched, while her whole head was spinning with happiness and love and want, but she was calm. Her eyes watered a bitter, but she wasn’t shaking. It was the simplest question and the simplest answer she could think of. She ran her fingers over the side of Naomi’s perfect face, over the face of the woman she was planning on spending the rest of her life with even before she realized it, even before she knew it was happening, and realized it’s the only thing she’ll ever want.

She simply lowered her head to swallow Naomi’s seriousness in a deep, passionate kiss that left them both needing more, yet ot was slow and easy and the most natural thing ever, and Emily knew she was planning on doing this forever. So when she pulled away for air, she kept her face inches from Naomi’s, cupping her cheek with one hand and supporting herself with the other, and smiled, staring into her eyes with love, connecting their stares, and she knew she’d never regret giving the answer she was about to tell. It was the best decision she’ll ever make, because it had her and Naomi’s future in it.

“ Okay,” she chuckled against her warm lips, and Naomi beneath her beamed, beamed so much she was sure the smile will stay glued on her face forever, and then connected their lips once again, still smiling. Emily couldn’t stop smiling either, everything in her spinning and floating and her heart pounding like crazy, be it from the decision they just made or the way Naomi felt under her. She’ll have eternity to explore all of Naomi.

“I guess I should get a ring, then,” she grinned, and suddenly they were both laughing like idiots, and when Naomi wrapped her arms around her waist and held her close while laughing, her head rolling on the pillow, her eyes shining and the happiness radiating from her, all her love written not just in her eyes, but on all of her features, literally screaming her deepest feeling at her, wrapping her in it until she was consumed by the love she had for her. Emily swore she wouldn’t mind if she disappeared in Naomi’s love. She swears she never felt more contented than in the moment when she looked into Naomi’s pleased eyes, and knew she was hers. Forever. Because she could now say she knew she’ll spend rest of her life with Naomi for sure, and she never has to feel lonely ever again. Because they are special, and they need each other by their side.

“ If it doesn’t have at least one expensive gem, I’m not marrying you though,” Emily commented and Naomi snickered, and then her features got all soft, and she extended her hands behind Emily’s back.

“ Wait.”  
After a moment of pure concentration, she put her hand down to reveal her golden bracelet with the small “ E” at the end of it. Both women sat up on the bed, and Naomi started wrapping the bracelet around her ring finger, until it was tightly set in place, and then she closed it. She kissed her knuckles and showed her work to Emily with so much pride the redhead had to laugh.  
“ Well you sure know how to charm a girl,” Emily teased her, and Naomi smirked.

“” That’s why you’re gonna marry me,” she poked her tongue out, and that was enough for Emily, she threw herself at Naomi quickly, and the blonde let out a supised yelp and fell to the mattress under the weight of her fiancée, still chuckling, holding Emily, but her chuckles were soon silenced and turned into small, quiet moans when Emily started sucking on her bottom lip and exploring her mouth, while her hands touched everywhere they could. And yes, she’s going to marry this girl, this girl that makes her feel like she’s a star; not the only one that covers the sky, but the one that shines the brightest no matter from which side of the planet you look. And Naomi was like the constant fusion reaction at the core that kept her shining. Naomi was the source of her light.

And she knew her love was just enough to let her shine, and never let her burn herself out. She made her feel happy and loved like no one else could, like she was the only one capable of emitting such feelings and reactions in Emily. Like she was not the missing piece in Emily’s life, but the one that sat on the bottom, added later in life, supporting everything else. That made everything better and brighter and more pleasant. That made everything feel like it was okay, and it always will be.

And Naomi was also the most beautiful person she’s ever seen, and she knew she needed her just as much. Because together they could burn up the whole solar system. Set everything on fire.

Naomi let out a loud moan and in the next second, she rolled them over and Emily was now on the bottom, covered by Naomi’s body, panting in the mattress, sinking into it. The moment was perfect, perfect like nothing else in her life, but then she realised something was missing. Just as Naomi moved her mouth to trace her jawline and move onto her neck to suck on her pulse point, which always caused Emily’s toes to curl, she felt something slip from her finger, and suddenly the bracelet was gone, and she sat up so rapidly she almost threw Naomi out of the bed, but fortunately, the blonde caught herself and supported herself on her arms, frowning.

“ What’s wrong?” she asked curiously, eyeing Emily cluelessly, and Emily started searching for the bracelet in the blankets, until she found it hidden under the pillow and showed it to Naomi, who smiled understandingly, shaking her head a bit,” Ahh. I suppose I was expecting you to realize what you were agreeing to and throw the ring out a little bit later, but can’t say I’m shocked by it,” she joked, tilting her head to the side a bit so some of her hair fell into her face. Emily was sure the girl was actually the work of her dreams, or the greatest artist who dreamed to draw a perfection, inside and out.

“ Fuck, it slips,” she chuckled, and Naomi laughed, taking the bracelet from her. She gave Emily one long kiss, crossing her legs on the bed and wrapping her arms around her waist, leaning into her even though she was sitting on the other side of the bed, and Emily grinned, hugging her back with her hands around her neck.

“ You should’ve really put some effort into it, so it at least stays in place,” Emily said when they pulled away once again, and Naomi smirked, a smug smile she only had on when she thought of something clever. Or well, she thought it was clever. It was usually just adorable and absolutely adoring for Emily, since most of Naomi’s ideas spoken with this smile were spoken in the bed. She brushed her hand over Emily’s stomach and rested it on her belly button, her hand warming her up, her touch causing her to shiver with need for more.

“ Should I get a ductape?” she asked innocently, cocking her head to the side and showing Emily her puppy eyes,” We could ductape it into place,” she offered, grinning widely at her, shining, shining like the Sun itself, lightening Emily’s whole world up. The source of her happiness, of every emotion she knew of. Of everything she knew. Before Naomi meant everything to her; the happiness when she wasn’t there, and the devastating angst when she wasn’t. She meant so much to Emily, and it didn’t frighten her the least. Not anymore. Quite the opposite.

Suddenly even the thought of losing Naomi didn’t frighten her, because she know that could never happen. She’d never let it happen. No matter what, Emily will always be there for Naomi, she was sure of that. Even if it meant sacrificing her life for her. Even if it meant losing everything else.

“ Just go buy me a ring,” Emily ordered her, brushing her hair out of her face, smiling as she wiped the cocky smirk out of Naomi’s face as she kissed her, making her moan, letting her shiver and tremble for more.

She smiled happily as she kissed all of Naomi, making her forget all the snarky comments she had on her mind. She watched as the girl fell apart and came back together under her touch, under her kisses, crying out her name desperately in the calm, warm morning, in their new bedroom, into their new life, and knew she wanted it all with Naomi. She’ll never have enough of Naomi. She wanted all of Naomi. She need everything.

 

“You got everything you need? Because we don’t have time to come back once we arrive to the airport,” Naomi stood in the doorway of their bedroom, her hair in a high ponytail, dressed in a low cut top and loose, black shorts. She had sunglasses on her head, and some of their suitcases in her hands and on her shoulders. Emily nodded quickly and took some other bags they left in the bedroom as well.  
“Yup. Everything. We’re ready to go.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi and Emily arrive to the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously, seriously suprised anyone's reading this. I really thought this fandoms completely dead! So thank you, thank you for the precious two kudos I got, I appreciate it. And here we go!

“… Everything except for the passport,” Emily quipped once the taxi they called has stopped in front of the airport where the Fitches already stood with their bags and Hawaiian shirts. Naomi shook her head at their shirts and then brought her attention back to Emily.

“What?” she asked absentmindedly, possibly contemplating how she could make it happen so Jemma didn’t go to the wedding. Emily knew her mom was doing just the same.

“I forgot my passport,” the redhead bit her lip, looking up at Naomi from her seat. Naomi suddenly straightened and widened her eyes.

“Fuck, Emily! I asked you like million times if you’ve got it! I can’t believe this!” the blonde groaned, rubbing her eyes.

“ Well, maybe if you stopped asking and helped me packing, I wouldn’t forget it!” Emily retorted, offended. Naomi laughed.

“ Wait, you mean if I helped you packing? Between packing my stuff and our necessities from the bathroom? You had less job than I did, and you forgot the most important thing and you blame me! You literally had one job! Pack your shit!” she opened the door of the taxi, almost kicking it open. Emily rolled her eyes, and after Naomi got out, Emily closed the door behind her. Naomi turned around sharply, knocking her fists on the window and mouthing widely at Emily. Emily just smirked, shouted something at the driver and pulled off of the parking spot. Ignoring the blonde screaming after her, she arrived home andrabbed her fucking pasport, hoping the blonde didn't go crazy in the meatime.

 

 

Katie and Emily’s mom were organizing the bachelor party. Emily’s cousin was getting married for this rich lawyer, so the wedding was rather expensive and extravagant. They arrived to this really big, old, luxurious hotel full of thousands of people, dressed in the best dresses Naomi has ever seen, and she was watching MTVMA just a week ago. Emily hasn’t seen half of them in years, and when she and Naomi finally put their backs in their room, they changed into their evening dresses.

“You look rather beautiful, Naomi,” Emily said as she looked at the blonde, dressed in a red dress, with her red lipstick and peroxide blonde hair in curly waves. The blonde hugged Emily in her black, tight dress and with her hair tied in a simple braid.

“You look rather beautiful as well, Emily,” she brushed her hand over her cheek, and then pulled her in for a kiss. The redhead smiled against her lips, and pulled her closer by her waist, opening her mouth into the kiss. After a while, they pulled away, and Emily leaned he forehead against Emily’s. Naomi smiled.

“We should go, everyone’s waiting for you,” Naomi whispered, and Emily bit her lip, leaning in again to peck Naomi on her lips.

“I’d rather spend the day with you, all alone,” she smiled, and Naomi chuckled.

“What about we finish what we started after we come back, shall we?” she prompted, and Emily widened her smile.

“We shall.”

Naomi offered her a hand, and they walked out of the door hand in hand.

They walked through the hallways of the hotel, and suddenly, someone opened the door a well, and spoke to them. 

“Emily, is that you?” the female voice said, and Emily tore her hand away from Naomi’s and turned around. 

“Jeanine!” she yelled, staring at the blonde girl in front of them,” Didn’t know you’re gonna be here.”

“Yeah, well,” the blonde, pretty beautiful blonde dressed in a really fancy pink dress smiled at Emily, and Naomi thought that she reminded her of someone,” Can’t miss the occasion of my sister’s wedding! Even when I’m gonna miss the filming of my next movie. At least a week of it.”

“You’re Jeanine Green,” Naomi pointed her finger at the woman, and titled her head,” You’re the bestseller writer of the romantic teenage books! The one whose books are made into movies now!” she finally realized who the woman is, and Jeanine nodded, a big smile on her face.

“That I am. NY Times’ no 1. Bestseller, may I correct you. Pleasure to meet you. And who are you, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.” 

Before Naomi could answer the question, Emily interrupted her, stepping in front of her.

“Ohh, that’s Naomi Campbell,” Jeanine chuckled at that, and Emily continued,” My best friend.”

Naomi snapped her head at her, frowning. Emily just gave her a small shrug and an apologizing expression from the redhead. Jeanine smirked.

“Well, nice to meet you, Naomi Campbell,” she offered her hand, and Naomi took it, not really excited about her.

“Yeah, you too.”

“I’m going down to the reception. Wanna join me ladies?” Jeanine offered, and Emily nodded.

“Sure. Shall we, Naomi?”

“Yeah,” Naomi nodded, her eyebrows raised,” We shall, Emily.”

Naomi felt that something was wrong, something was wrong, when Emily told some of her relatives that arrived that day that Naomi was her best friend, or the closest person she has, but never girlfriend. She spent the day by her side, telling everyone that she was Emily’s flatmate and friend from high school, but none of them got to know what real relationship she has towards their little Emily. What they do when no one’s looking.

Except not now. Hy weren’t doing anything that day. Whenever Naomi did something such as tried to take Emily’s hand, she pulled away, changing the topic, or talking to someone around them. She never paid attention to Naomi. She talked to her, but she didn’t really speak. She ignored her.

So when they got back to their hotel room, and closed the door behind them, Naomi stepped off of her high heels and frowned at Emily, raising her eyebrows.

“What was that, Emily? Why do your cousins think I’m your friend?” she asked, and Emily sighed, taking off her shoes as well.

“It’s not what you think it is, Naomi.”

“So what is it, then?”

“It’s just that there wasn’t the right time, and besides, I want you all for myself,” she came closer to her, and tangled her fingers in Naomi’s hair. Naomi snorted.

“ Yeah, sure-“ but she was cut off by Emily’s hot lips on hers, and after a while, when Emily started taking off her dress and when she started sucking onto her neck and dragging her towards their bedroom, Naomi let herself be kissed, and as she started to take off Emily’s dress, all was forgiven for now.

She was woken up by Emily’s warm lips exploring all of her back, and she had to smile. She always had to smile. Because Emily always made her smile.

“Good morning,” Emily whispered and smiled against her skin. Naomi chuckled.

“Morning.”

She turned around, and pulled Emily in for a kiss. After she pulled away, Naomi looked at Emily.

“ Is it gonna be the same today?”

“Yeah.”

Naomi got up from the bed and went to the bathroom without saying anything else, leaving Emily speechless and frowning in bed. 

It was the same again, if not worse this time.

The reception was too long. It was too full of many men and women kissing Emily’s cheeks and shaking Naomi’s hand. Too many people in fancy clothes. Too many people she didn’t know.

They were all seated at a big table, only the relatives and their dates. Emily was seated next to Naomi and Katie, who brought along a tall, sporty looking guy with black hair. They kissed all the time, and Naomi always looked away. Because Emily never kissed her.

The dinner was served, and just as they all started eating, Emily’s aunt, the mother of the bride, started asking questions everyone.

“Emily, we haven’t seen you for so long!” she told her, and smiled at her. Emily swallowed a bite of her meal, and shrugged a bit.

“Well, you saw my sister 2 years ago, that’s almost the same thing,” everyone at the table chuckle at that, and Naomi struggled hard not to roll her eyes at that.

“How come weren’t you here?” asked her husband, a grey haired man in an expensive tuxedo,” Your whole family was there, and they didn’t tell us what you were up to.”

Naomi saw Emily exchange a look with her mother, and straightened her back, a small light bulb switching on in her head, and suddenly everything made sense.

“I was, uhh, travelling. Latino America, NY, everything. With, Naomi over here. Her family paid.”

“Is that so?” her aunt spoke again,” And who is your sweet friend? We see her with you all the time since you came. Why did you bring her along?”

“ Well,” Emily gave Naomi a look, and she smiled at her a bit, trying to be supportive,” She’s my flatmate for some time now, and she’s the closest person I have, so I decided taking her with me’d be a good idea,” Naomi froze. She blinked couple of times. She shouldn’t feel hurt by that, she shouldn’t be blinking away tears, but she was. Because she was just a friend over here.

“Ohh,” Her aunt smiled again,” Nice to meet you Naomi. And why didn’t you bring any boyfriend along? Don’t tell me such a pretty girl as you doesn’t have a boy yet.”

“ No, I don’t,” Emily shook her head, slightly disgusted expression on her face,” It’s not a rule that a pretty girl has to have a boyfriend-“

“But your mother told us about this certain boy?” Emily’s cousin grinned at her, and Naomi hardened the grip on her fork, and snapped her head at Emily. The redhead gulped a bit.

“Yeah, uhh… I dated him for quite some time, but we broke up just couple of weeks ago,” Emily paid look to her plate and then brought her attention back to her cousin,” It didn’t really work out.”

Naomi dropped the fork. She would maybe understand if Emily was denying her, but saying she has a boyfriend? Replacing her for a boy to her family? That was too much for the blonde.

“And what are your plans for the future?” Emily’s other aunt interrupted her,” We know that you wanna take pictures professionally, but what about finding a life partner? Everyone needs to have someone.”

“I, uhh,” she paid a small look at Naomi, and then looked down at her hands, guilty. Naomi didn’t feel sorry for her at all,” I’m not really a family type. I’m not looking for a husband anytime soon.”

“Aren’t you now? Because I know a boy who’d love to dance with you at this party,” she winked at Emily, and Naomi swallowed. Emily has to say something to this, right? But the redhead only smiled weakly, and nodded.

“Sure. But I don’t really see anything hopeful about it-“

“Ohh, my dear Emily,” her other aunt spoke again,” Every woman needs a man. And every woman needs an offspring. Do you want children?”

“Not in the near future, no. Naomi and I bought a cat couple of months ago. His name’s Freddie. But I don’t really want children, at least not now.”

“I don’t see how having a cat with a girl can satisfy you, Emily. Every woman needs a child, otherwise she has to feel empty, right?” she asked, and most woman at the table nodded, except for Katie, who looked away from the aunt. Naomi tried to smile at her.

“I don’t think so,” Emily glanced at Katie,” I believe a woman can have a choice whether she wants a child or not, and she’s still gonna be a normal woman, even if she doesn’t, or can’t have one.”

“That’s nonsense, sweetie! Sooner or later, every girl wants a baby.”

“I don’t,” Naomi spoke up,” And nor does Emily. Maybe you should stuff your conservative and old-fashioned shit that forces you to think that a woman is obliged to have a child and marry a man down your throat, there’s too much of us on this planet anyways, and with today’s feminism, I didn’t that opinions such as woman needing a man and a family still exist, but thanks to you and your dead sociology, I have learnt something new. And that is, that I’m so happy to live in London where they respect my feminist and modern and right opinions on women and motherhood. Thank you, I can’t wait for your disrespectful and sexist generation to die out. I believe it’s gonna be soon, considering you have a cold, empty heart as I think you do,” Emily smiled at the old lady, and everyone at the table was quiet, staring at Naomi. She stood up, and bowed.

“Thank you. I’m so happy I got to know you, I’ll see you later,” she tucked the chair to the table, and after she glanced at Emily, she walked away. Emily swallowed and looked after Naomi, and then she heard someone else getting up. She turned around to see Katie getting up.

“I agree with everything Naomi just said. A woman doesn’t have to have a baby to be happy and complete. Fuck that shit. I need to leave now,” and she almost kicked over the chair, and stormed after Naomi. And Emily was left at the table, with her whole family ogling at her. She looked down at her plate, and sighed.  
This wasn’t even about her views on family, on women anymore. This was all about Emily’s family. Because Emily rejected her, and Emily replaced her for JJ, the person that caused Naomi so much pain in a certain way in the past, and because she was just nobody, just a friend along on the trip, just a friend she can replace anytime.

Emily told her she’s the love of her life every night before they went to sleep. Emily whispered to her that she wants to spend the rest of her life with her every morning. Emily kisses her good morning whenever she closes her eyes next to her. And Naomi knows that. But no one else does. And even though she hasn’t paid much attention to it before, the small though of the possibility of their wedding. Would they even have one if Emily keeps Naomi a secret? Would anyone from her family attend their wedding? Would any of them welcome their child into the world if they wanted to have one one day?

Naomi heard someone following her, and she really hoped it was Emily, but she just knew it wasn’t. She felt when it was Emily.

She turned around only to reveal a look at a very seriously looking Katie. She breathed out.

“I was really hoping to see the other twin,” she deadpanned, and Katie rolled her eyes.

“I’m not excited to talk to you either, but look,” she took a step towards her, and stared into her eyes,” This is hard for Emily. Our family is fucked up, as you can see. So please, don’t take it personally. You mean a lot to her,” and with that, she lifted the corners of her mouth a bit, and left for her room. Naomi was hesitating whether she should go back to the reception or not, but then she decided to wait for Emily in their room.

The girl has arrived not a long time after. But after she did, she only changed into her PJs, then shook her head at Naomi, and disappeared in their bedroom.

Naomi joined her an hour later, and when she did, Emily snuggled closer to her, and Naomi hid her face in the curve of her neck.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered into the silent, dark room. Naomi closed her eyes, and put her arm around her waist.

“Yeah, me too.”

It didn't change anything betweenn them, though. No matter how hard Naomi tried. It was lost. And she didn't know what to do anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I love them too much and I can't let them go, even after all this time. I just have to keep writing for them. Any feedback would be appreciated, if any of you 20 guys who has read this story would be so kind. Thank you for reading, I love you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So to the two people that are reading this, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for being so absent, but life got in the way and I had a major writer's block. And I got myself a gf! Sorry for telling you, but I'm just really happy I found her.
> 
> So, feeling inspired by the beautiful person that left the comments on the previous chapter, I've decided to post this shit I'm not exactly happy with since it's not beta'd. Thank you for commenting. Thank you for being so kind and making t feel like this fandom is alive. This is for you.
> 
> So please, enjoy, and remember, this isn't my language so excuse any grammar mistakes.
> 
> See you at the end of the chapter!

“Is this really necessary?” Naomi asked when she was putting on the lose shirt and tight jeans with heels, brushing her peroxide blonde, wavy hair. Emily shrugged while stepping into her floral skirt and tight black top, her bright red hair in a longer, messy ponytail.

 

“It is. My cousin demands every girl from this wedding to attend this party. So we have to go too.”

 

“So the first time half of your relatives see you after years is when you get drunk in a club?” Naomi smirked and Emily chuckled, nodding her head.

 

“At least they get to know the best of me, don’t you think?” she grinned, took Naomi’s hand and opened the door of their hotel room.

 

It wasn’t just a cub. It was a big club, reserved only for them, full of neon lights and expensive shit and luxurious furniture and colourful dance floor and even more colourful drinks and ladies. They were walking through the crowds of people, but since Emily couldn’t find anyone, they decided to busy themselves. Emily brought some drinks, and they decided to dance.

 

After couple of shots, Naomi was leaning close to Emily, holding her by her hips, and their bodies touching basically everywhere. After a while, Emily lifted her head, and connected her lips with Naomi’s. The redhead started kissing Naomi passionately, and Naomi lowered her head and wrapped her arm around her waist, brushing her hand up and down her lower back, and when she was about to lower her hands and cover Emily’s butt, the shorter girl took her hands, put them back up and disconnected their lips. 

 

Naomi tilted her head and frowned at Emily.  
“What’s wrong?” she asked the girl, and tried to kiss her again, but Emily flinched away and Naomi’s lips brushed only slightly against her cheek. Naomi deepened the frown, and Emily sighed. 

 

“I’m not in the mood,” she snapped at her a bit, and looked away. Naomi took her hands away from her, and crossed them over her chest.

 

“You’re not in the mood?” she exclaimed a bit,” You’re not in the mood since we left, Emily! I tried to kiss you so many times, but you flinched away every fucking time! Is there something wrong?”

 

“Stop acting like a horny fuckboy, would you?” 

 

Emily put her hands on her hips and scowled at her,” I’m just not in the mood and you act as if it’s my fault!” as she said this, she looked around, really cautiously, and Naomi sighed.

 

“You sure this has nothing to do with your family seeing us together?” she raised her eyebrows at her, and Emily widened her eyes, and then furrowed her eyebrows again.

 

“ What? No! This has nothing to do with my family!”

 

“And you sure? Because whenever I try to kiss you, you check your surroundings as if we were doing something illegal since we arrived there, Ems.”

 

Emily stepped away from Naomi, and threw her hands in the air.

 

“I am sure! It’s not because of my family! And now if you excuse me, fuck off, I need to be alone for a while.”

 

“Ohh, and you’re in mood for that, eyy?” she called after the girl, as the redhead aimed towards the exit of the club, storming away. She showed a middle finger at her, and left, left Naomi alone in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by Emily’s relatives. She walked through the crowd of mostly dark haired girls and women on the dance floor, and walked to the bar, where a nice blonde stood, cleaning the bar.

 

“Bad fight, huh?” she asked Naomi, looking up at her. She was clearly younger than Emily, her dirty blonde hair tied in a ponytail, her lean figure dressed in the usual black vest and white shirt.

 

“Yeah,” Naomi nodded and leaned against the bar,” Pretty bad one.”

 

“That’s okay, it happens,” the girl smiled at Naomi and put the sponge somewhere under the bar,” I and my girlfriend fight all the time. But we always work it out, and I bet you will too,” she told Naomi, and as the peroxide blonde widened her eyes at her, the barwoman widened her eyes a bit and froze in the motion,” Ohh, sorry, are you not a couple? Because it looked at it, but I was probably wrong and, ugh, I’m sorry for confusing you for a couple and-“

 

“No, it’s okay,” she looked at the sign on her chest and then looked up into her dark green eyes again,” Amy. We are a couple. I just didn’t know we were that much obvious,” she smirked a bit, and the girl smiled back.

 

“Ohh. Well, I guess you aren’t that obvious to the rest of the people here, it’s just that I have a secret gaydar,” she chuckled a bit, and Naomi laughed.

 

“Well, seems like we’re a really bad couple,” she nodded her head towards the exit where Emily left just couple of minutes ago,” I guess I’m gonna sleep on the couch today.”

 

“What even happened?” she wondered as she leaned her chin against her hand, and Naomi sighed.

 

“Well, she took me to her cousin’s wedding and now I think she’s ashamed of me. She didn’t tell anyone I’m her girlfriend so far, and we don’t even kiss, and we hardly ever hold hands. I guess she doesn’t want her family to know about us, maybe she’s just ashamed of me…”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that. But you have to give her time. Coming out to your family is sometimes hard, trust me, I speak from my own experience, my own mother tried to tell me it was a phase for quite some time, and she forbid me from telling my family about my girlfriend as well. So maybe it’s not her fault, maybe she has to do this now… I’m sorry, but you don’t have a sign on your chest as I do, so I have no idea what to call you.”

 

“Naomi,” she offered her a hand, and the other blonde took it,” Nice to meet you, Amy.”

 

“Likewise, Naomi,” she smiled at her again, and brushed some hair behind her ear,” May I invite you for a drink, maybe? On the house, of course.”  
Naomi knew she shouldn’t. Naomi knew her beautiful girlfriend was in their room right now, and she was probably pissed off a lot, maybe eve crying. But she also knew that Emily hurt her, and she really needed a drink right now, be it from a pretty, cute blonde or not. So she accepted the offer Amy gave her.

 

“I’d love to, Amy.”

 

Naomi came home 2 hours later. Let’s just say that the said Amy was rather nice and talkative company, and she was good at her job. Naomi’s never had such a good martini ever before. Ever. So when she finally said goodbye to the girl, who gave her number, and got to the hotel, she was in a rather good mood.

 

It took her some time to finally put the key into the lock and open the door of the room she shared with Emily for the last 2 days. She almost fell through the doorframe, and giggled when she tripped over some shoes laying on the floor in the hallway. She looked up, when the lights turned on, only to reveal a very angry Emily standing in front of her, still in the dress she wore to the club. She realized that the stupid shoes she fell over were Emily’s black high heels.

 

“Ems,” she laughed,” Ems, you look like a mad leprechaun right now,” she started laughing uncontrollably, and the redhead only folded her arms over her chest.

 

“Where were you for so long, Naomi?” she started, her voice really low.

 

“Well, you see,” she giggled, and started taking off her shoes, almost falling down on the ground as she did so,” I was about to follow you back to the… Thing where we are right now, but I got lost and then I walked to the forest-Did ya-Did you know there was a forest? And then there was the little goblin and he-“

 

“Okay, stop it. Where were you?” Emily cut her off, not even moving. Naomi frowned a little bit.  
“I just told ya, Ems-“

 

“Ohmygod, you’re unbelievable. Get up,” she rolled her eyes, as the blonde fell onto the ground on her bum with a loud thump and “ Ouch”, followed by a round of giggles, and the redhead finally walked closer to her and took her by her hand. Maybe she shouldn’t have done that.  
She took a long, deep look at Naomi’s arm as the taller girl was trying to get back up onto her legs. Then she stared into Naomi’s eyes, a horror in her eyes. Small tears in her eyes.

 

“Who’s Amy?” she asked, and that simple question totally sobered Naomi. She finally managed to get up, brushed some dust off of her knees and looked back at Emily, who was hypnotizing Naomi, and her bottom lip was shaking a bit. Naomi tore her eyes away from the girl, and looked at her arm. The arm that had the name “Amy” and a number written by a black pen on it.

 

“Emily-“

 

“ I’m gonna sleep now,” Emily backed away from her, her eyes watering again,” And when I get up, I want you to tell me that this all was just a bad dream, Naomi,” and with that, she turned on her heel and walked into their bedroom, her head lowered. And Naomi was left in the lightened hallway with a struck expression on her face, and the name Amy written on her arm. And after a while, she hid her head between her knees and started crying.

 

She wasn’t woken up by Emily’s hair tingling her cheeks as usual. She wasn’t woken up by Emily’s soft lips against her skin as she was used to. She was woken up by a loud noise coming from the kitchen nearby.

 

She got up, and since when was the bed so uncomfortable? It took her couple of minutes and some really painful blinking to realize that she wasn’t in the soft bed, but on the hard couch, and Emily was in the kitchen, being louder than usual. Much louder.

 

“What are you doing, Emily?” she mumbled into the pillow that was on the couch, but the girl didn’t answer. Naomi managed to get up with some great effort, and sat up on the couch, looking at Emily making tea in the kitchen.   
She stood up, and walked slowly to the kitchen, where Emily was now standing in her PJs and with her hair a mess, not turning to look at Emily.

 

“Emily,” she tried to speak up, but it did nothing to Emily, who just continued making the black tea. She grabbed Emily’s hands when the girl wasn’t answering, and forced them away from the kettle,” Let me do it.”

 

Emily was still silent, and only shook Naomi’s hands off, carrying on with what she was doing, now pouring the tea into her cup. Naomi sighed.

 

“Ems, you have to trust me. I didn’t do anything with Amy. She was just a barmaid who saw us fighting and she tried to calm me down.”  
Still no response. Emily only turned away from her and Naomi groaned.

 

“Come on, Emily, say something! She was only trying to defend you, telling me she had the same problem when she was trying to come out to her family, Emily-“

 

“Ohh,” Emily finally turned to her, but she looked nothing but furious,” So she’s gay, huh? You randomly bumped into a lesbian who wrote her number on your arm?”

 

“That’s not what happened. I just went for a drink, because I really needed one, and she gave me this number in case I wanted to talk!” she tried to explain to the girl, but it only made her expression darken some more.

 

“Yeah, of course. So she only wants to talk to you when you need to. Either way you’re fucking naïve, or you think I’m stupid, 

“I’m not naïve, you’re paranoid! She has a girlfriend!” she shouted at her, and Emily dropped the cup she was holding until now, and it cracked in the sink, shattering into pieces.

 

“ It’s weird that you have the need to tell me that, isn’t it?” she shook her head at her,” Maybe you should spend the week with Amy, and not with me,” she tried to walk away, but Emily grabbed her arm and pulled her to her, so the girl was facing her now.

 

“Maybe I should, because at least Amy wouldn’t be too scared to introduce me to her family as a girlfriend!” she shouted at her, and Emily chuckled bitterly.

 

“Ohh, so that’s what it’s about?”

 

“Yes, it is, Emily! How am I supposed to enjoy this trip, when all you do is lie about us to your family!”

 

“You don’t understand, Naomi!” Emily shouted at her,” You think you do, but you don’t!”

 

“I do understand it, Ems! You’re just scared!” she barked at her,” Bu we can do it, I’ll stand by you, I promise-“

 

“Ohh, that’s right,” Emily tilted her head,” Because everything’s so easy for you. You don’t care about anything, and you just right away shout at my aunt when you feel like it, right? At her own daughter’s wedding!”

 

“You share the same beliefs and your sister is sterile! You know what I told to her was right!” she threw her hand towards the door, and Emily shook her head.

 

“I do share them! But I’d tell her differently, calmly! And you’ve never seen her before, she’s a stranger to you!”

 

“Since when do you care whether I shout at your family or not? You hate them, you told me so yourself!”

 

“I do, but at least I don’t make scenes only to show everyone my opinions! Only to make it about you and your fucking politics again, Naomi! Maybe if you didn’t fuck school after a first failed attempt, you could be shouting this to someone who can actually do something about it, loser,” she dismissed her, and right after she did, her expression softened for a while, but then she looked at her with that distant spark in her eyes again. Naomi backed away, and she opened her mouth in disbelief.

 

“Ohh,” she breathed out,” So that’s what you think.”

 

“ I do,” she nodded her head in agreement, and leaned against the kitchen counter, her eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowed, eyes watery again,” Because you think you’re so much better than everyone else. They didn’t accept you to the fist college you signed in form and you decided you’re too good for them, and fucked it. Not everyone gets to college after a first attempt, Naomi! And many of these people are as clever and as motivated as you are! But you got mad at them, because their hurt your ego, and you decided to just simply fuck it! You could be somebody by now, and all you do when me and Effy leave for work is-“

 

“So that’s what I am to you?” Naomi lowered her voice, blinking at the shorter girl. Emily lowered her hand she was waving in the air just moments ago, and opened her mouth, but it didn’t seem like she’s about to say anything at all in the near future,” Just a burden you have to feed? Just a failure that completely fucked up her life? Just a scum?” she felt her bottom lip shaking after that. Emily tried to reach towards her, but she backed away.

 

“Naomi, I didn’t-“

 

“No, it’s fine,” Naomi poked out her chin and closed her eyes for a while,” At least I know the truth. I bet JJ has the best fucking career already,” she shook her head at her,” You’re a fucking cowards, Emily, and you never disappointed me as much as now,” she turned around on her heel, and right before she left the room, she saw Emily from the corner of her eyes, sliding down the kitchen counter, but she didn’t feel responsible for her tears, she felt fucking angry, so she closed the door behind herself, and left the hotel.  
At first, she was walking through the crowds of people that gathered in the hotel for an evening fun, and after she was out of the eyesight, she started running.

 

She ran into the forest, and didn’t stop until she was far enough from the hotel. She wasn’t really perceiving her surroundings, the trees she missed, the roots she tripped over, until she found that small meadow at the end of it, on top of the small hill, and when she sat down, she breathed in, and looked around.

 

It was after rain, so the whole forest behind her and under her was vaporizing, the smoke hugging the trees into its cold, grey arms, and usually, she loved the pleasant smell of the ground after rain, it made her calm now, but this now, it only smelled like failure and blue. She stared at the small hill rising right in front of her, and the small meadows between the islands of trees, and felt nothing but emptiness, as she lowered her head, leaned it against her knees and let the stupid tears overcome her and echo between the trees.  
When she got up from the muddy ground after some time, the sky was almost cloudless, and the rays of sunshine were turning the raindrops all around her into small crystals, shining in the daylight, like small crystals between the straws of grass, and usually, she would admire the scenery, but this time, she only walked through the high grass, breaking the small crystals, and letting them soak into the ground as she walked back to the hotel.

 

As soon as she saw the white hotel, she recognized the dirty blonde head that was right now unloading the trunk of a small pickup. She brushed her fingers through her messy hair, and walked to her.

 

“Heey, Naomi!” Amy smiled at her as she dropped the heavy bag of something that shattered when it hit the ground. Naomi arched a sly brow,” Shit. Reagan, what was in that blue bag?” she called at someone, and only then Naomi noticed a dark haired girl with a playful, turquoise strand of hair in her long braid. The girl turned to them and checked Naomi out, and then focused her attention back on Amy.

 

“That expensive porcelain, why?” the girl raised her eyebrow and Amy face palmed herself, groaning into her hands.

 

“Damnit!” she stamped the ground,” Now I’m gonna have to pay for this overly expensive crap!”  
“ Relax,” Naomi put her hand on her shoulder,” I know the bride, and I promise you, they have so many bags of expensive porcelain that they ain’t even gonna notice they’re missing one,” she assured her and cocked her head in interest,” Who’s this?”

 

“ Ohh,” Amy flinched her eyes from Naomi to the dark skinned girl and then back to Naomi,” That’s Reagan, the girlfriend I told you about,” as a proof, the seemingly older girl, Reagan, reached for Amy’s hand and the girl accepted it happily.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Reagan, I’m Naomi,” she offered her a hand as well, and Reagan shook it with a smile.

 

“I know, Amy has told me so much about you! It’s really hard for her to like someone, but she thought you were pretty cool,” Reagan grinned at her, and Naomi laughed a bit.

 

“I’m flattered, didn’t know I’ve made such a good first impression,” she noticed something behind the pickup, so she looked over it and noticed stomping Emily following Katie and her cousin,” And that’s my charming girlfriend, but I guess she’s too angry with her shit of a girlfriend to even talk to you,” she watched as she disappeared in the small bower.

 

“I guess it didn’t work out, then,” Amy sighed a bit, and Naomi smirked.

 

“Not in the slightest. We had a fight,” she nibbled at her bottom lip,” It sucked. But what can I say, I’m gonna enjoy this wedding to the fullest and ignore the fact that my long-time girlfriend exchanged me for a guy she slept with when we were dating back at high school and now she’s using him as her beard, whathever, I’m gonna be like a single here, and maybe find some new girl who wouldn’t be hiding me from her parents, who knows.”

 

“She’s pretty,” Reagan followed Emily with her eyes,” For how long have you been together?”

 

“Let me think. We started dating at college, and we were 17, so… 4 years now. 4 years in a row, may I inform you, guys.”

 

“Shit that’s kinda long, isn’t it?” Amy exchanged an expression with Reagan, and the girl nodded.  
“It’s pretty long. But things like that happen, I bet you’re gonna get over it,” Reagan tried to cheer her up, but Naomi only chuckled.

 

“Yeah, sure. Not until she comes out to her family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea when I'm gonna post the next chapter, because life and school and shit and it's not written yet. But I promise I'll try my best!

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it or not? Feedback/kudos? Thank you for reading!


End file.
